


Mr.Raven and His Night Knight-瑞先生与他的暗夜骑士

by PersonaAlice



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaAlice/pseuds/PersonaAlice
Summary: Warning：弃权声明：本文中所有人物都不属于我，剧情与原作人物无关，OOC属于我*《佩小姐的奇幻城堡》AU，超能力者夜王（FRANKLIN）X时鸟布兰*夜王的本名来源于演员，仅为创作借鉴*主要人物死亡预警，布兰跳脱家族设定*有流血，主要人物死亡预警*以上都OK的，请——





	Mr.Raven and His Night Knight-瑞先生与他的暗夜骑士

【GOT】【MissPeregrine's Home for Peculiar Children AU】

Fandom·夜王X布兰

 

Mr.Raven and His Night Knight

瑞先生与他的暗夜骑士

 

 

PART I

Branden·Northumberland

 

1.

人类从未拥有千年不朽之身，他们至多只能祈得百年。

但时间可以。

 

火车穿过一片葱色的梣树林，蒸汽如同白色的长带云雾迎着强风，骄傲的飘扬在列车上方。沿着铁轨，地势缓缓的上扬，一张巨大的绿色地毯从山坡上尽情的泼洒下来，在晨风中荡漾出一波又一波绿色海浪。远处，羊群和花岗岩石块像是海面上露出的白色暗礁，被晨光熏染出橙金色的辉光。男孩将隔间的窗户用力向上推开，探出头去，凝神注视着眼前的景色，他年轻而充满活力的眼睛中流露出一丝不敢置信的神气。

这列上午6:43分从东伦敦白教堂区开出的列车开往一个他记不得名字的地方，也许开往西方，或者开往北方——别责怪他的记忆力，毕竟他四天前才刚刚抵达不列颠，在那之前他甚至分不清它和布列塔尼的区别。况且那位着装古怪的老人也没有给他这个机会：他被人从马车上推搡进车站的时候，天色尚深，而他一多半的思绪还沉浸在烟雾缭绕的梦境里。

他一边揉着眼睛，一边被老人死死的抓着手腕，穿梭在密集的人群中——那些工人，小偷，车夫，妓女或者是别的什么东西，愿天主保佑他们——死死盯着他的天鹅绒上衣和金纽扣，不怀好意的嚼着黑麦面包，想要用眼神从他身上刮下什么东西来。他们在月台上只耽搁了不到两分钟，一列吞吐着白烟的红色火车就缓缓入站，老人继续将他搡入车厢，仆从们将行李匆匆搬入。他跌在深红色的座椅上，想也没想就陷入了第二次沉睡。直到刚刚，火车长长的鸣笛声将他从梦中惊醒。

“怎么，”坐在他对面的老人微笑道：“山坡吓到你了吗。”

少年感到了一种复杂而轻微的冒犯，它们萦绕在老人嘴角间，正对他露出嘲笑。但是正如同人们所讲的“复杂”那样，他能感觉到他的话语里潜藏着更多的，比冒犯还要深刻的意义。

“……并不是。我是说，我以为英国一直都是灰黑色的雨天。”他想了想，又补充到，“还有遍地的烟囱和高高的红色墙砖。公爵阁下。”

“啊。黑乎乎的烟囱，永远干不了的煤灰路。”老人微笑着抚摸着下巴，火车的沉重的驶过铁轨，发出极大的隆隆声，少年需要极力的靠近老公爵，才能听到他那梦幻的低语声：

“如果再加上浑浊的泰晤士河和雾霾，我认为你对伦敦的概括可以获得满分了。”少年发出一丝含蓄的轻笑，“但是我们从来不认为自己可以认识一件事情的全貌，何况是一个国家。”

“伦敦并不是一直都阴雨连绵，康沃尔才比较像那个被上帝抛弃的地方。”他双手放在黑色的手杖上，渡鸦一样精明的眼睛里闪烁着睿智的光芒，“伦敦是城市，但不是所有城市都是工厂，像肯特郡就诗情画意，充满田园风光。”

“那我们要去哪里呢？康沃尔？还是肯特？”少年显然被老人的话激起了兴趣，“啊，我的意思是，河文公爵阁下……”

“都不是。”老公爵说。

“我们要前往的地方更像你的家乡，弗拉米基尔。那里有壮丽的高地，起伏连绵的山脉和丘陵，还有宛如仙境一样的河谷。”

“我们要去的地方是诺森伯兰。”

 

直到他们的马车行驶在纽卡斯尔市的大街上，弗拉基米尔还是没有搞明白诺森伯兰是什么玩意。他们直到下午才抵达目的地，他已经饿得头晕眼花，河文伯爵坚持不给他比司康饼更大的食物。他的担心是有道理的：马车一路颠簸，他的胃简直翻江倒海，只能靠在车窗上闭上眼休息。在他混乱的记忆中，他们似乎是从一个小城市出发，途径了一片雾气弥漫的山谷，紧接着是一大片森林。在某个地点，他们似乎是从大道上转而走向了一条人迹罕至的小路。他们在某条断桥出暂停了几分钟后，他惊讶的发现自己仿佛进入了一个新的世界。

太阳又一次从东方升起，所有的阴霾一扫而光，两旁的稻田里，金色的小麦正在随风摇曳，——正是丰收的季节。远处，一座巨大的庄园正缓缓的映入眼帘，黑色的铁门仿佛是被一只无形的手牵动着，自己打开，迎接他们的到来。

“新朋友！”

“新的朋友！”

“河文教授回来了，他带来了新的孩子！”

河文公爵最后一个下车，他看到远处的庄园大门被人飞速的打开，一群孩子们像飞出鸟笼的鸽子们一样冲向他。他缓缓的走到呆若木鸡，脸色像新雪一样惨白的弗拉米基尔身边，轻轻拍了拍他的后背：“啊，就是这样，弗拉基米尔。欢迎来到时间圈。”

他再也忍不住了，他冲到马车后，扶着墙呕吐起来。车夫默默的看着他，把行礼全部抬走了。

 

在“夜王”这个绰号之前，“呕吐者弗兰克”这个称号伴随了他很久，而这些并不是那些新朋友给他的唯一一个绰号，他们总是这样叫他，以至于他后来忘记了那个充满着异域风情的名字。

事实上，他热情的小伙伴们在听到他的名字的一瞬间，曾设想他会说德语，觉得他会是德国的某种“容克地主”。或者认为他来自基辅公国，他耐心的解释了他们的错误——“现在早没有这个地方啦，俄罗斯的沙皇统治着那里的一切”。而他则是来自奥匈帝国的外莱塔尼亚地区，那即是说——“斯洛伐克”。他所在的布拉迪斯拉发与维也纳一衣带水，如果他想要，可以乘船南下，抵达布达佩斯。

时间圈里面的孩子们听不懂这些地名，也听不懂他口音浓重的英语。他们很快对他的家乡失去了兴趣，艾丽娅·史塔克眨巴着大眼睛问他：“那你来英国做什么？”

“……呃，来参加阿尔伯特亲王的婚礼？”他被她的热情弄的无所适从，有点招架不住。

“和谁？”珊莎问。女孩子总是对浪漫的事情更加有兴趣。而艾丽娅明显兴趣缺缺。

“维多利亚女王。”

“哦，这么说，我们有了一位新的女王。”罗柏·史塔克高声说，他拍了拍弗拉基米尔的肩膀，像任何一个北方汉子那样和他严肃的握了握手，“不论如何，欢迎你加入，兄弟。你会点啥？”罗柏不自在的转了转肩膀说：“我们史塔克家的人都比较擅长操控动物，我最强，艾丽娅差一点，珊莎就不用说啦。但就算是这样，她也被家里赶出来了。”他有些闷闷不乐，“你是因为什么呢？”

他的心脏猛地一抽，仿佛父母嫌弃和厌恶的呼喊仍在耳边，久久不散。他下意识的抽回了手，低下头。罗柏马上意识到自己说错了话。但是——这有什么的，时间圈不就是给他们这些无家可归的特异儿童准备的避难所吗。既然已经决定在这里定居，那他们之间也就没有秘密了。

“他的能力是冰冻。”

突然，从他们的上方传来一个更加年轻，明亮而稚嫩的声音。

弗拉基米尔被吓了一跳，他四下张望着，看过每一个孩子的面孔，但是他却不记得有这样的声音。

珊莎抬起头，对着他们上方的树荫间大喊：“我就知道是你，布兰！”

布兰？男孩狐疑的看着自己面前的罗柏，很明显，珊莎说的不是他，那会是谁呢？罗柏伸出手指指向他的上方。他随着他指的方向望去——一双脏兮兮的小皮鞋鞋底正在他们的头顶上危险的晃动着，鞋子的主人很明显是个孩子，他穿着背带裤和黑色的长袜，袜子一直拉到膝盖以下。他穿着漂亮的黑色羊毛开襟外套和白色的水手衫，一张红扑扑的小脸上，那明亮的绿褐色眼珠正一错不错的盯着他们，栗色的长发挡住他的前额，让弗拉基米尔一时间甚至无法辨识他的性别。

“是我们这里有名的小捣蛋鬼。”艾丽娅说，她冲着树上大喊：“布兰！快下来。”

树上的孩子做了一个鬼脸，接着便直直的从树下跳下来，弗拉基米尔被吓了一跳，飞快的跑过去想要接住他，谁知须臾一个黑影一闪：布兰不见了——至少他没有接到那个孩子。他伸着手，直直的站在原地发呆，直到一只黑色的小渡鸦飞快的向自己飞来，用它的鸟喙狠狠的啄了一下他的额头，彻底把他击昏。这才结束了他一天的折磨。


End file.
